So We'll Smile
by geeksrchic
Summary: He may be living his dream, but he's not living it with his best friend. She may be rising to the top, but she doesn't have her muse. It may seem like everything is going perfect, but who said anything is perfect if the reason you're there, living your dream, isn't there with you?


_Teardrops stained your hazel eyes_

"I thought you'd understand the most out of all of them, Austin! This has been my _dream. _And now that I'm finally offered the chance, why should I pass it up?" She cries to him. The feelings and emotions expressed so loudly in her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained face. But it's true. This was _her dream._ Why should she pass it up?

There was only one problem.

"But you were supposed to come on tour with me, with _us_! We're Team Austin _&_ Ally. How are we supposed to be a complete team without you? _My songwriter. My partner. My best friend." _He counters. Its true, they all were expecting her to go because, after all, they really were Team Austin & Ally, and without her it wouldn't be the same.

"I thought you'd be supporting my decision, Austin." She tells him, her eyes looking distant.

"And I thought you'd be supporting me." He tells her, shaking his head in mock amusement.

"Maybe...maybe we can't work this out." She admits while another shining tear rolls down her face.

"W-what?" He asks, truly astonished. He finally receives the courage to look at her as his once cold, hard face softens.

"Both our careers in the music business are taking off, and we haven't had time to be...us, _Austin & Ally._ The singer-songwriter partnership. It hasn't been the same." She's still looking faraway, her gaze never landing on him, because she knows that if it does, she'll instantly breakdown. And she won't allow him to see her weakness.

Him. Choking softly on his now upcoming tears, opens his mouth as no sound comes out. He knows that what she just spoke was entirely true, and there was no denying it. She's been working on her music, making demos and sending them in. He's been going to the recording studio right after school and working on his performances for his tour. Their schedules are just never compatible these days.

As silence fills the room again, she finally looks at Austin, dead in the eye, with tears streaming down her face. She's been rehearsing these lines before, over and over again. But there's no way she can say it without breaking her heart in two. Yet, she must accept the fact.

So she says her next sentence in a barely audible whisper. But he catches it, because of the deadly silence that has filled the room while they both contemplated on what their lives have become. And as soon as he hears it, he freezes right on the spot.

"G-go find yourself another songwriter, Austin. I-I can't help you anymore."

She chokes on those last few words before leaving a stunned Austin, alone in the practice room, and softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

_It feels so long since we went wrong But you're still on my mind _

It's been one month into the tour, and one month into her finally released album. All has gone well, because look at them. He's living his dream and making it big in the music business. She's overcome her stage fright and rising to the top. Everything's leading in a positive direction, and it's what anyone could have dreamed of.

But if you look past the facade, you'll see the hurting. He may be living his dream, but he's not living it with his best friend. She may be rising to the top, but she doesn't have her muse. It may seem like everything is going perfect, but who said anything is perfect if the reason you're there, living your dream, isn't there with you? When the reason you're at the top of your game is 3,000 miles away from you, maybe you're not living your dream at all. Maybe you're not rising to the top.

It's the feeling. The feeling that nothing in the world makes sense unless you have that one person there with you, the one person who completes your other half, the one person who you need the most.

And the fact that they're not even on a partnership basis hurts every little cell in their bodies. She didn't mean what she said at all. She didn't want to leave him, yet everything she told him was true. Both their careers were taking off, and no time could be spared together. It was an absolute nightmare.

Though, he expected this day to come, when she finally overcame her stage fright and shined like he always knew she would. He knew that there would be bumps in the road they were taking to stardom, but he didn't think it would affect anything between them this much. He didn't want it to end, right then and there. He knew that he shouldn't have let her go easily, either. But he did, and he regrets every second of it.

Every second of the day, he thinks of her, and the different outcomes that could've happened during that argument.

She thinks about him every second of the day, and it eats her up inside.

It's definitely unhealthy, and definitely affecting their careers. But how do you not take the time of day to stress on your wrongdoings? Especially when you regret it all?

_I need to make this right, _she thinks, as she suddenly stops playing the song she was presenting to Ronnie Ramone.

"What happened, Allyson? You were doing an amazing job." He asks her worriedly. His newest artist shouldn't be failing this much, especially within just one month's time.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ramone. Let me start ov-"

"Allyson, would you like to tell me what's going on?"

She stops all movements immediately and just stares blankly at the piano keys. A beat passes and she results to absentmindedly playing random piano keys.

"It's just...I-"

"It's Austin, isn't it?" He looks at her for confirmation, because he knows that the only thing that could affect her mind like that, even distract her from her music, was the blonde, overnight sensation with brown eyes.

"Yes..." she sheepishly admits, embarrassed that he knows exactly what's going through her mind.

He sighs. "Look, Allyson. I know that it's hard to let go of your original partner because you've gone through many stages together. I get that your mind might wander to him from time to time, but it's affecting your music, honey. If you'd like to stay signed to this record, I suggest that you start getting your priorities straight."

She ponders over what he says for a few minutes and she takes a deep breath. He obviously wasn't aware of her argument with Austin before she came here.

_"I suggest that you start g__etting your priorities straight."_

Maybe that's exactly what she'll do.

* * *

_But sometimes things just fall apart _

His performances weren't his best these days. He'd mess up, forget something, or even appear too depressed. It's not like him, because he's Austin Moon. He's the guy with the charming charisma that draws a crowd in, and doesn't let them down. Lately, he's been drawing crowds away.

Trish and Dez can just feel that something's wrong. He's been like this since they left for the tour, and whenever the brunette was mentioned he'd tense up and find an excuse to leave the room. An uncomfortable vibe was in the air whenever they video chatted with her. He would stay suspiciously quiet and her gaze would never find his.

"They're avoiding each other," Trish tells Dez one day while playing a game of Go Fish.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Dez. But what I do know is that Austin and Ally can never stay mad at each other, no matter how difficult the situation." And so the game of Go Fish continues on. Meanwhile, a certain blonde was listening to the conversation by the doorway.

"Austin," Jimmy tells him over the phone one morning. "What's going on with you, son? You're performances haven't been as amazing as we usually expect. Something wrong, kiddo?"

"I know, Jimmy. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that-"

"It's Ally, isn't it?" Jimmy interrupts. You could just hear his eyebrow raise in amusement.

Austin didn't want him to know. But it looks like he knew all along.

"Yeah..." Austin sighs.

"Listen, Austin. It's hard to be separated from your partner and best friend, possibly even more..." Jimmy smirks. Austin blushes at the latter mentioned and Jimmy laughs knowing that the silence was a moment of embarrassment. "But you have to get over it and mature, because the rest of your career depends on this. I suggest that you continue to pursue your dream."

Austin sighs, knowing this is true. His career does depend on this. It's always been his goal to go on tour and excel in his career in music, and he's living it right now.

_"I suggest that you continue to pursue your dream." _

But, maybe, just maybe, Austin might have a new dream.

* * *

_Can we start again _

_"Gate 27 leaves in 5 minutes. Gate 27 leaves in five minutes." _

She wasn't crazy. No, not at all. It wasn't absurd for her to storm out of the recording studio and run back home to her room. It wasn't strange for her to take her suitcase out of her closet and start packing her bags. It wasn't insane of her to buy last minute tickets to Portland, Oregon. And it certainly wasn't odd of her to tell her dad she would be gone for 3 days.

No, it was not crazy, odd, strange, or weird.

She was simply taking her boss' advice.

_"I suggest that you start g__etting your priorities straight."_

It was then she realized that her main priority is, and always will be, Austin Moon.

* * *

_"Gate 27 leaves in 5 minutes. Gate 27 leaves in 5 minutes." _

It wasn't strange of him to run out the tour bus and to the closest airport with his luggage dragging behind him. It wasn't odd that he bought the next flight to Miami, Florida. It wasn't weird of him to leave without any notice.

Because honestly, he was taking his boss' advice.

_"I suggest that you continue to pursue your dream." _

That was the moment he understood that his dream, ever since he met her, was not to pursue his music career, but to pursue his music career with the one and only Ally Dawson.

* * *

What they both needed was just one last chance to make up for everything. One last song for them to understand. No matter what happened in the world they would always be _Austin&Ally_. The dynamic duo. The polar opposites. The rocker and the writer. The songwriter, maybe not with stage fright anymore, and the singer who loves being on stage.

The best friends.

The star-crossed lovers, who will stop at nothing to find their way back to each other.

They just needed to wait up, to make up, and to give each other one last chance.

* * *

**So hey guys! I'm back haha :) I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in such a long time, but I've just been so busy. I know that my excuses may not be the best, but I want you to know that I haven't given up on them yet! I'll hopefully come back to updating in December during winter break. I'm sorry for the long wait, again!**

**So here's this little one shot I've made to make up for lost time :) I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Oh, and I didn't know if it should be kept as a one shot or if you want it to have one more chapter... You can tell me in the reviews!**

**I was deciding to leave it as a one shot, but if enough of you vote for one last chapter I'd be happy to comply.**

**You can follow me on Twitter yellowbeanieR5 **

**I love you all! Ciao!**

**~Taylor **


End file.
